Amnesia
by Artist87
Summary: Pilar y Azul pierden la memoria en un tragico accidente... olvidandose de todo lo que vivieron con los Combo Niños.
1. un poco confuso ¿no?

Holi! Esta es nuestra primera historia, que opinas Cami?

- Bueno en primer lugar nuestra historia… ES GENIAL! Tu qué opinas Yar?

-Si opino lo mismo! Espero que a uds les guste y ya no se diga más y empecemos de una vez!

- Siii! Pero antes hay que aclarar un asunto de importancia:

- Que los Combo Niños no nos pertenecen… ¡Que desgracia! u.u pero bueno prosigamos n.n

- ¡Damas y caballeros!

**Amnesia:**

Después de un duro duelo contra un divino, lograron encerrarlo y todo vuelve a la normalidad, era común para ellos enfrentarse con uno cada semana…

Todo marchaba normal y ya los muchachos estaban en su último año escolar, pasando los últimos meses felices, disfrutando ya que cuando saldrían no iban a estar en el mismo colegio con las chicas y esto ponía a Serio muy triste.

Llego la fiesta de despedida y de graduación, los chicos estaban felices como nunca, pero Serio no se decidía a decirle a Azul lo que siente por ella.

- Talvez, en vacaciones se lo confiese…- Se dijo Serio a sí mismo.

Pero él no pensó en que ese fuera el "ultimo" día que la vería y Paco también a Pilar.

Llegan las vacaciones de fin de año de casi 2 meses, pero los chicos solo una vez se vieron en ellas, fue muy grato el paseo y pensaron en ir otra vez, pero esto después. Casi tres semanas antes de entrar a clases, las chicas decidieron ir de paseo, un paseo largo, en donde se divirtieron mucho, pero los chicos no pudieron ir, porque no había más campo.

Al regresar no pensaron lo que les iba a pasar, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, ellas tuvieron un accidente, pero nadie resultó muerto, todos sobrevivieron aunque hubieron algunos heridos de gravedad, entre ellos Azul y Pilar, a quienes la tragedia no pudo arrebatarles la vida, pero si dejo algo de esto en ellas.

En el hospital, se encuentran las dos, pero milagrosamente, Pilar abre sus ojos lentamente, ubicando la mirada en el techo del hospital, para luego ver en donde estaba y reconocer el lugar.

- ¿He?... Estoy en el… hospital… - pensó ella, voltea a ver a su derecha y observa otra camilla, en la cual ve a una chica rubia sobre ella.

- ¿!Azul!? – dijo ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar, ya que todavía estaba débil y pudo reconocerla.

En eso la rubia empezó a despertarse poco a poco y escucho a su amiga la cual, volviéndola a ver la pudo reconocer.

- ¿!Pilar!? ¿Qué sucedió? - le pregunto a su amiga.

- No lo sé – dijo Pilar.

En eso entra la enfermera, con dos señoras que parecían ser sus madres.

- Azul, mi niña – dijo la madre de Azul casi llorando – ¿Me recuerdas?

- Creo que si – dijo Azul un poco extrañada, pero después pudo reconocerla.

- ¿Pilar, hijita, estas bien? – dijo la madre de Pilar, en el mismo estado que la madre de Azul.

- Emm si – dijo Pilar, terminando de reconocer a su madre.

La enfermera vio el estado de las chicas y decidió sacar a sus madres, por un momento, para poder explicarles lo que sucede.

- Bueno señoras, lo que pasa es que el accidente no pudo arrebatarles la vida gracias al cielo, pero sufren de amnesia (N/AS: para los que no saben, es pérdida de memoria por algún trastorno, pero luego se puede recuperar, esto con ayuda), lo que talvez por ahora no reconozcan nada, talvez se olvidaron de algunas personas o lugares pero no todo…-

Las dos mujeres se volvieron a ver… sorprendidas.

Luego entran y siguen hablando con sus hijas, para ayudarlas a reconocer.

- ¿Mami que les pasó a ustedes?- pregunta Azul.

-Yo solo me quebré un brazo y la madre de Pilar se fracturo el cuello, pero estamos bien –

-Aaah ok-

Después de un tiempo, las chicas pudieron recuperar la mayoría de sus recuerdos, pero se les olvidaba algo:

El deber de ser un combo niño se borró completamente de sus memorias e incluso todo lo que habían vivido y junto con ello las enseñanzas de los maestres.

Entran a clases y a las chicas les toco juntas en la misma aula. Serio y Paco se había enterado del suceso unos días después de entrar a clases, por suerte a ellos también les toco juntos como compañeros de clase…

Los maestres también se habían dado cuenta de aquel suceso y las vidas de los Combo Niños estaban en peligro de separarse, los chicos en un colegio y ellas en otro… Y lo peor de todo, las chicas perdieron una parte de su memoria y la más importante…

Los chicos seguían entrenando, aunque sea solos, pero tenían que hacer algo para que las niñas volvieran.

Llevaban meses sin saber nada de ellas, pero luego, en una mañana, estaban Azul y Pilar en clase de Secretariado con la profesora Daniela, la cual les pidió que fueran a sacar unas copias para el grupo.

Las chicas se pusieron en marcha. El colegio de ellas era muy grande y tenían que cruzar una gran zona verde para llegar a la fotocopiadora. Venían hablando y riendo… de repente, ven a unos chicos casi de su misma edad, con máscaras, uno pelinaranja y el otro pelinegro, saltándose una gigantesca pared que rodeaba el colegio, con una cara de OMG y con ojos como platos.

Las chicas se asustaron al instante

- ¡Mira Pilar, esos chicos se saltaron la pared y se metieron al cole!.. No lo entiendo, sus caras se me hacen conocidas…

- ¡Es cierto, a mí también! – dijo Pilar, confundida.

Los muchachos desconocidos se quedaron allí por un momento, mirando a su alrededor.

- Hey Paco, esas chicas se me hacen conocidas… ¡Son Azul y Pilar!

- ¿QUE? O.O – grito Paco sorprendido – Es cierto Serio, por fin las hallamos…


	2. recuperando la memoria

Hola! De nuevo, e aquí nuestra segunda parte esperamos que les guste- yar

-Siii!,y hay que aclarar algo yar, que los combo niños no nos pertenecen y etc.-cami

-A y dos cositas gracias a write 65 por dejarnos tu review se le agradece mucho y que también xfa déjennos uno para saber si les gusto o es alguna sugerencia sobre el relato gracias- yar

-En que quedamos a si:

-Hey paco esas chicas… ¡son Azul y Pilar!-

¿QUE? O.O - grito paco sorprendido – Es cierto Serio, por fin las hallamos…

-Y quien iba a saber que por culpa de ese div…

-¡Haaaa, ahí viene!-dijo Paco volviendo a ver detrás de ellos cuando aquel grande divino se iba a brincar la enorme pared.

-¡Corre Paco!- dijo Serio corriendo.

-Haaaa- gritaron las chicas al ver ese enorme monstruo y vieron que los chicos se dirigían hacia ellas y ellas no sabían que hacer…

-¡Corran!- dijo Serio gritándoles a ellas y salieron corriendo desesperadas, ya la zona verde se estaba terminando y solo había otra enorme pared.

-¡Que hacemos Pilar, nos va aplastar aquí!- Dijo Azul aun corriendo

-¡Chicas por aquí!- dijo paco…

Había un bulto de tierra grandecito y un poco al lado una columna mediana que quedaba apenas para treparse ahí para luego sujetarse de unos barrotes que estaban clavados a la gran pared y luego salir, pero se veía difícil…

-Azul mira- dijo Pilar señalando al moreno.

-Si quieren vivir… hagan lo mismo que nosotros- Dijo Paco bastante serio pero seguro de que lo podían hacer.

Ellas vieron como los chicos iban corriendo, se subieron en el bulto de tierra, se treparon por la columna mediana, se sujetaron de unos barrotes y quedaron encima de la gran pared.

Vamos ustedes pueden – y seguido a esto, las chicas no tenían otra opción mas que hacerlo….

-Hay madre mía- Dijo Azul y haciendo lo que tenia que hacer lo hizo!

-¡Lo ise, que genial, lo ise con mucha facilidad, es como si supiera parkour o algo así!- dijo la rubia muy emocionada y seguido a esto, Pilar lo hizo, igual que Azul, con tanta facilidad.

Los chicos se volvieron a ver.

-Aun no se han olvidado de sus destrezas- dijo Serio feliz,

-Vamos chicas- dijo Paco y saltaron la gran pared….

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Pilar confundida y algo nerviosa

-¿Si que fue eso?, ese monstruo raro nos perseguía y escupía fuego-dijo Azul con los brazos abiertos, los chicos los cuales iban caminando delante de ellas voltearon a ver.

-Huy y tras de eso, empezó a quemar el colegio a su paso…-dijo Serio.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijeron las dos, ellas volvieron a ver hacia atrás y veían como su colegio se quemaba y la gente corría, las chicas como: ha? O.o, nuestro cole y ellos como: hu…, O.O, su colegio…

Ellos estaban…, se podría decir que a ¨salvo¨ ya que estaban dentro de un cafetal, que quedaba detrás del colegio.

Luego el divino se dio cuenta de que lo que andaba persiguiendo se escapo y noto que se fueron por el cafetal y se fue corriendo hacia donde ellos, los chicos lo notaron y el divino empezó a cruzar la gran pared.

-¡Corran!- Dijo Paco, los chicos corrían por el cafetal esquivándose las ramas grandes de café y a aquel divino se hizo de un tamaño normal para poder perseguirlos y así sorprenderlos.

-Paco dividámonos-Dijo Serio.

-Ok- Dijo Paco agarrando la mano de Pilar y Serio la de Azul, se dividieron y se perdieron de la vista del divino, y se quedo como: a quien persigo? Y decidió perseguir a uno…

Corriendo para alejarse del divino…

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando y por que nos persigue a nosotros?-dijo Pilar confusa.

-Primero que todo, Serio y yo sabemos lo que les paso- dijo paco aun corriendo.

-¿Enserio?- dijo la morena parando en seco.

-Si y te necesitamos a ti y a Azul para detener al divino-

-¿Divino?, me suena familiar, hey estoy recordando, emmm ¿tu eres Paco cierto?, recuerdo un poco.- dijo ella que apenas recordaba.

-¡Si!- dijo Paco acercándose a ella y dándole un cariñoso abrazo y se le salio un beso en la mejilla para Pilar…

-Aaah…disculpa…- dijo paco muy rojo.

-n.n descuida- dijo la morena ruborizada, pero luego se escucharon que unas plantas se movían…

-Ven por aquí, tenemos que escondernos- dijo Paco tomando la mano de su amiga.

Con Serio y Azul.

Serio y Azul corrían, y Serio no soltaba la mano de Azul.

-Hey, no me has dicho como te llamas –

-Serio…. para servirte – dijo el tigrillo muy cortes.

-Serio… me gusta tu nombre, ¿pero porque ese bicho nos persigue?-

-Aaah… ven- dijo Serio jalándola detrás de un árbol.

-Se que tuviste un accidente junto a Pilar, ¿conoces a los Combo Niños?-

-¿Eem si por que?- dijo ella un poco extrañada.

Porque… tú eres una de nosotros emm ¿me puedes prestar ese aparato que llevas en tu bolsillo?-

-Si claro-dijo ella más confusa que nunca, sacando aquel aparato de su bolsillo.

-Mira, esto es tu divinoberry y detecta a los divinos, en cada batalla, tu solías darnos información con el…

-¡No lo puedo creer, es cierto ahora lo recuerdo… es confuso, pero voy entendiendo!- dijo ella viéndolo muy feliz con aquellos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban.

-Hay Azul, cuanto me alegra que estés recordando…- dijo Serio dandole un abrazo muy fuerte, Azul solo se dejo llevar por aquel tierno abrazo y lo rodeo con sus brazos, pero el bendito divinoberry empezó a sonar rompiendo aquel momento…

-Esta cerca- dijo ella viendo su divinoberry.

-Vamonos- agarro la mano de Azul y echaron a correr. El divino se había ido detrás de ellos dos, pero por un momento lograron perderlo.

Ya el cafetal se estaba terminando y empezaba una especie de bosque que por el cual nuestros chicos lo estaban atravesando.

-Azul mira- dijo Serio apuntando con el dedo una especie de mini caverna que estaba apenas para entrar y esconderse, dicho esto, entraron allí.

-Aquí estaremos mas seguros- dijo Serio agotado de tanto correr.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Azul muy asustada, viendo que la caverna que estaba bastante oscura.

-Si- dijo echando un vistazo, para ver si se veía el divino.

-¡bue…HAAAAAA, SERIO!- grito Azul, algo la jalo y la arrastro hacia atrás, metiéndola en plena oscuridad.

-¡AZUUL-!

Continuara…

…

Oooh los dejaremos con la dudilla ¿no yar?

Siii y esperen el otro cap, que ponto lo subiremos, xfa dejen review xfis queremos saber si les gusto XD si, nos vemos el próximo cap =).


	3. ¡empecemos a luchar!

Holass aquí les dejamos el tercer capitulo, esperamos q les guste…

SIPI y otra cosa, los combo niños no nos pertenecen sino a sus creadores.

¿En que quedamos?... a…si!:

Azul y Serio entraron a una cueva, para huir del divino pero:

-¡bue…HAAAAAA, SERIO!- grito Azul, algo la jalo y la arrastro hacia atrás, metiéndola en plena oscuridad…

-¡AZUUL!-

-¡AAAAA, ayúdame!- grito Azul que aun la arrastraban y se desvanecía su voz.

-¡Iré por ti no te preocupes!- le grito Serio metiéndose en la oscuridad y tocando las paredes.

Esa ¨cosa¨ que la arrastro al interior de la cueva, se la llevo muy adentro y Azul en plena oscuridad se puso en guardia y acato sacar su divinoberry y prender la linternita que traía.

Nerviosa la prendió y…

-¡Hola!- dijo Pilar muy feliz.

-¿O.O, Que?,¿ Pilar, que haces aquí?- le pregunta la rubia muy sorprendida.

-Escondiéndonos del divino –dijo Paco saliendo detrás de Azul.

-¡Haaaa!- grito Azul del susto.

Serio escucho el grito y decide correr, acercándose vio algo que iluminaba el interior y vio a los tres.

-¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- dijo Serio algo confundido,-¿y que fue lo que te arrastro Azul?-

-Mira, nosotros veníamos corriendo y decidimos meternos aquí, aunque sea a oscuras, y escuchamos que alguien se acercaba y decidimos ir a ver, eran ustedes y no se POR QUE a Pilar se le ocurrió arrastrar a Azul, en vez de llamarla- dijo paco.

-Es que fue divertido n.n- dijo pilar

Todos con cara de ¬.¬.

-Bueno… chicos, em eso fue algo raro de parte de Pilar… pero tenemos que detener al divino- dijo Serio.

-Es cierto, me pregunto donde estará…-dijo Paco, tratando de localizar el final de la cueva.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no podían ver mas haya de la linternita del divinoberry…hasta que la batería se agoto y quedaron completamente a oscuras.

-Justo lo que faltaba-susurro Azul, mientras tanteaba a su alrededor.

-¡HAAAAA!,QUE ES ESTO!?-grita asustada ya que acababa de tocar algo sumamente puntiagudo.

-¿¡QUE ES!?-volvió a gritar histérica.

-Azul, es mi cabello, ¬.¬…-dijo Paco.

-Oh, lo siento, n.n*-

-Hey, chicos, ¿alguien me puede decir que es aquello?-oyeron decir a pilar.

Todos miraron hacia donde el apenas visible dedo de la chica apuntaba. Lograron ver algo parecido a una luz anaranjada al final de la cueva.

-Creo que es… ¿fuego?- dijo serio confundido.

-¡Es el duvino!...digo… ¡Es el difino!...digo…¡ ag, da igual solo corran!-grito Azul.

Los chicos siguieron el concejo, y empezaron a correr en dirección contraria al divino.

-¡Esperen chicos!-dijo Paco, cuando llegaron al final de la cueva

-¡No podemos seguir huyendo, debemos enfrentarlo!.

-¿¡QUE!? O.o –dijeron asustadas.

-Pero antes debemos darles algo- dijo Serio, llevándolas detrás de un arbusto.

-Tengan, son suyas-los chicos les dieron sus mascaras a Azul y Pilar, ellas las tomaron emocionadas.

-¡Hey yo recuerdo esto!- dijo Azul mientras se la ponía.

-¡Que linda! ¿Iremos a un carnaval?- dijo Pilar acariciando la tela suave de su mascara.

-¬.¬-

-No hay tiempo que perder ¡vamos!- dijo paco con su puño serrado.

Los Combo Niños salieron del arbusto y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el divino, quien se encontraba justo en el centro de una gran extensión de terreno libre de árboles que estaba rodeada por la vegetación del bosque.

El escenario perfecto para una batalla.

Los chicos se pusieron el fila frente a divino y observaron como lentamente iba aumentando de tamaño.

-De acuerdo…-dijo Azul – ya estamos aquí, ¿¡ahora que!?-

-Solo hagan lo mismo que nosotros- dijo Paco con una sonrisa.

Azul y pilar quedaron paralizadas, viendo como los chicos corrían a toda velocidad hacia el divino.

Serio se fue por la izquierda y Paco por la derecha, pero el divino decidió atacar a este último, lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia Paco, quien el esquivo saltando sobre la cabeza del monstruo, donde sus llamas no podían alcanzarlo.

-¡Ahora ustedes! –grito Serio, esquivando un ataque del divino.

Las chicas se volvieron a ver aterradas, de pronto Pilar sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros, seguido de eso, se puso en posición de carrera colocando sus manos en el suelo para tomar impulso.

-¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!- grito Pilar, para luego salir disparada en dirección al divino.

Las bolas de fuego empezaron a volar hacia pilar, pero ella iba tan rápido que no lograban alcanzarla.

-¿¡Pilar que rayos haces!?- le grita Azul.

En eso Pilar se detuvo de golpe, volteándose hacia la izquierda, se agacho y clavo sus pis en el suelo. De ese modo se deslizo por entre las piernas del divino, cuando salio al otro lado, salto por los aires y lo pateo con fuerza por detrás, haciéndolo caer boca abajo.

-¡Cielos pilar!, ¡eso estuvo increíble!-dijo Serio.

-¡Tiene razón!, ¡fue genial!-le dijo Paco, subiendo a la espalda de divino, donde se encontraba Pilar.

-Extrañaba mucho luchar a tu lado…-

Pilar le sonrió contenta, mirándolo fijamente n.n.

-¡Chicos cuidado!- les advirtió Azul, al ver que el divino se empezaba a incorporar.

-¡Aaaaa!-grita Pilar, al tiempo que el divino los lanzaba lejos, entonces Paco la alcanzo al vuelo y ambos aterrizaban a salvo en el suelo.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno- susurro Azul y al igual que los otros empezó a correr hacia el divino.

Azul estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe, pero el lo intercepto y para esquivarlo, el divino se paro sobre sus manos y se puso a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, provocando que de sus patas salieran grandes llamaradas que se extendieran por el cielo.

-¡Dispérsense!-grito Serio, dirigiéndose a las manos del divino. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, empujo una de ellas, haciendo que el divino se resbalara y cayera de espaldas.

Sin embargo apenas cayó el divino, tomo sus piernas adoptando forma de bola y todo su cuerpo se encendió en llamas, de esa forma empezó a rodar hacia Serio.

-¡Serio, cuidado!- le grito Azul, corriendo en dirección al chico. Esto llamo la atención de divino, quien decidió cambiar de objetivo y se puso a perseguir a Azul.

Sin embargo Azul no huyo, al contrario se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el divino. Ambos estaban a punto de colisionar, cuando la chica salto por los aires.

Esto pareció desconcentrar al divino, por lo que dejo de arder por un unos segundos, cosa que Azul aprovecho para aterrizar con fuerza sobre el, haciéndolo caer desparramado en el suelo.

Luego de esto, Azul fue a donde estaba Pilar y la tomo por los hombros.

-¡Pilar! ¡Viste lo que acaba de hacer!- le dijo, aun con la adrenalina al máximo.

-¡Ni te lo creas niña tonta! Esto aun no ha terminado-oyeron decir al divino, al tiempo que se elevaba del suelo y caía de pie, con una fuerza que hizo que todo el bosque temblara.

-Acaba de empezar…-

…

Interesante ¿no? , Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap =), déjennos un review xfis y se les agradece x sus comentarios. Se cuidan XD.


	4. batalla 1

-holiss e aquí el 4to cap después de una mini demora debido a examenes jijiji –cami.

-Si y ojala q estén buenos xq si no ¡uf! una regañada jejeje ¿no cami n.n?- yar.

-Siii y antes de empezar aclaramos algo, q los combo niños no nos pertenecen si no a sus creadores y etc.-

Bueno por donde íbamos ¡a si! :

-¡Ni te lo creas niña tonta! Esto aun no ha terminado –oyeron decir al divino, al tiempo que se elevaba del suelo y caía de pie, con una fuerza que hizo que todo el bosque temblara.

-Acaba de empezar-

Dicho esto el divino junto las palmas de sus manos y luego las separo, provocando que entre ellas quedaran flotando cuatro gigantescas bolas de fuego. Una para cada Combo Niño.

El divino antes, de atacar, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. De su boca empezó a salir un humo que se extendió por todo el terreno y la vista de los chicos se nublo por completo.

-Aquí tengo un regalito para ustedes- dijo la voz del divino, luego sonó algo parecido a un aplauso y las cuatro bolas de fuego salieron disparadas iluminando las tinieblas.

La única que pareció reaccionar fue pilar, quien acato tirarse al suelo, para esquivar el ataque. Ahí se quedo, hasta que el humo se disperso un poco, entonces ella se levanto tosiendo y miro a su alrededor.

Lo primero que pudo notar fue una figura amarilla, corriendo de un lado para el otro, con sus manos en el trasero. El pantalón se Serio estaba en llamas…

-¡ME QUEMO!, ¡ME QUEMO!- iba gritando, mientras se dirigía hacia un pequeño lago, del cual sobresalía la cabeza empapada de Azul. La chica había terminado ahí en un vago intento de escapar del fuego.

Pilar ya no se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, pero fue entonces cuando noto otra figura que escapaba histérica del divino, con las manos en la cabeza:

Era Paco, cuyo cabello estaba encendido en llamas…

-¡Mi hermoso cabello!- lo oyó gritar, al tiempo que se tiraba de clavado en el agua.

Pilar estallo en carcajadas, pero lo que no vio que el divino se le acercaba por detrás, hasta que noto que sus brazos ardían. Los levanto asustada para ver que le sucedía y se encontró con que todos los pelitos de sus brazos se estaban quemando.

-¡Háganme espacio!- les grito a los chicos y se dirigió en carrera hacia el lago.

Los chicos se quedaron ahí, por un momento, para aliviar las quemaduras y pensar que hacer a continuación. Mientras tanto el divino no hacía más que enfurecerse.

-Necesitamos un plan amigos- dijo Paco.

-Es cierto, debemos encontrar el tótem- dijo Serio.

-¿Te refieres a eso que tiene en la mano?…-dijo Azul señalando una de sus manos.

-¡Exacto! ¡Eso es!, mira Serio, es tu tótem- dijo Paco.

-¡Genial!, ¿pero como haré para tocarlo sin quemarme las manos?.

-Podríamos intentar mojarle las manos para que deje de arder por un momento- comento Pilar.

-Buena idea Pilar, gracias a eso tengo una idea, tratar de atraerlo hacia acá para que luego alguien por detrás lo empuje y caiga al lago, así Serio podrá tocar su tótem- dijo Azul emocionada.

-Buena idea Azul, solo que alguien lo distraiga y lo traiga para acá y nosotros lo sorprenderemos por detrás, ¿Pilar, tu lo arias?- dijo Paco.

-Siii, lo atraeré aquí- dijo ella decidida y emocionada.

-Esta bien, Combo Niños Vamonos- dijo Paco….. y los chicos se dirigieron al divino.

-Aquí están- dijo el divino volteándose a verlos con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hey tu, fosforito!- dijo Pilar en tono de burla señalándolo, Pilar echo un carreron y el divino la persiguió.

-¡Hay mama ya casi me alcanza!- dijo ella corriendo con todo lo que podía.

-¡Excelente, funciona!- dijo Serio.

Pilar se detuvo al puro frente del lago… y….:

-¡Alto!- dijo ella haciéndole la señal de alto con su mano.

-¿¡Que!? 0.o, ¡Nadie me habla así niña insolente!-

-Jajaja si claro ya lo veremos- dijo Pilar y salto muy alto, cuando por detrás, Paco, Azul, Serio lo empujaron de una patada, que provoco que el divino cayera en el lago de panzazo, haciendo que deje de arder, Serio cayo enzima del divino y Pilar también.

-Suerte- dijo ella chocando su mano con la de el para luego ir con Paco, y Azul.

El divino empezó a reaccionar y se estaba levantando, pero aun tenía sus manos dentro del agua, Serio se dirigió al brazo derecho del divino.

-¿Cómo ago para que levante su mano?- dijo Serio tratando de que su bombillo se encendiera y sucedió, en el cabello tenia un palito enredado, se lo quito y….:

-¡AAAAAUUCH!, ¡insolente mortal!- Serio lo había punzado con el palito, lo que hizo que el divino levantara su mano, Serio aprovecho el momento para:

-¡Tótem, toca, transforma!-

Los chicos se transformaron en sus respectivos animales totémicos.

-¡Ho rallos 0.0!- dijo Pilar.

-¡OMG, puedo volar, que genial!- dijo Azul emocionada.

Ellas estaban totalmente sorprendidas por lo que veían.

-¡Pilar, eres una iguana!-dijo Azul aterrizando.

-¡Y tu un Águila!- dijo Pilar viéndola emocionada.

-¡Aaaaa que genial!- Gritaron las dos chicas muy emocionadas como chicas fresa.

Paco como: ¬.¬ y se encogió de hombros, Serio solo se reía al verlas…

De todo esto, el divino se levanto furioso, saliendo del agua y recuperando el poder.

Los chicos no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y el divino cargo todo su poder y dio un puñetazo en el suelo, provocando una honda donde la tierra se levantara, haciendo que chocara con los chicos bruscamente y cayeran duro.

-¡Mi brazo!- grito Azul quejándose.

-¿Que… A…zul?- dijo Serio alarmado, casi sin aliento por el golpe.

-¿Están bien?- dijo Paco.

-Si, solo que creo que Azul se quebró el brazo- dijo Serio bastante alarmado.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Pilar.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Paco al ver que el divino los encerraba en un circulo de fuego, dejándolos acorralados…

-¿¡Ha!? , ¡Hay!... ¿¡que hacemos!?- dijo Azul quejándose, pero los chicos no decían nada…

Pero una figura se veía atravesar el fuego con su rostro lleno de ira, mirándolos fijamente… el cual era el divino.

-¡Hah, chicos… que pasa… no, no pue...do respirar bien!…- dijo pilar con poco aliento.

-Al encerrarlos en un circulo, el fuego absorberá todo el oxigeno, lo que provocara que se asfixien poco a poco y que su final llegue lento y doloroso, jajajajaja, ¡No Podrán hacer nada!- les grito el divino, él salto y se incorporo al circulo de fuego haciéndolo mas inmenso.

-¡Este será su fin!- dijo el aumentando el poder y agotando el oxigeno para los chicos.

Los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, casi sin aire, tosiendo y sin fuerzas.

-Tengo que hacer algo- pensó Azul sosteniendo su brazo, viendo como los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo…

-¡Aja!- dijo Azul, y voló encima del círculo.

-¿¡Pero que!?- dijo el divino.

-Se te paso un mínimo detalle, puedo volar y aun me quedan fuerzas para hacerlo- dijo Azul aun sosteniendo su brazo con expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero iba reincorporándose.

-¿Qué?- dijo el divino y elevo mas su poder, los chicos estaban mal, casi sin oxigeno y el calor era mortal.

-¿Qué ago?- dijo Azul desesperada, pero en ese momento, en un intento desesperado, varios recuerdos de sus ataques vinieron a ella, uno de ellos el famoso ¨tornado¨.

-¡Mi salvación!- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Con los chicos que aun seguían casi sin respirar. Serio pudo reaccionar y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Azul?..., ¡Azul no esta! – Serio se alarmo, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que….

…

-¿Que pasara?- cami

-¿Siii y que vio Serio que se sorprendió tanto?- yar

Bueno veremos q pasa en el siguiente cap grax por sus comentarios y xfis dejen un review ¿si? Hasta el prox cap XD. Se cuidan!.


End file.
